Edge
Edge is one of the characters of Rising Thunder. Biography Appearance Personality Story Stage Theme Music Moveset Movement Options Tenchi has an average-speed walk and a normal jump arc. Tenchi can dash a set distance either forward or backward with a double-tap in the desired direction. Normals Specials Meter and Super Strategy The general direction of Edge's gameplay favors a rushdown style of play. His main combo tool is his Alpha special, the Gathering Storm. It does not knock down but it does fair damage, comes out quickly, and has the shortest recovery of his moves. It has the ability to be comboed off an of his standing normals and crouching Light attack and can be canceled on either hit into his Super Move (Final Judgement). Its unique property is it powers up his Beta special, Judgment. Each time you connect with the Gathering Storm, he can add additional hits to the Judgment by pressing the Beta special button successively. This can be stacked up to three times. Judgment also becomes charged by performing the Medium and Heavy versions of Relentless Pursuit and the Super. By itself Judgment is a solid anti-air tool and if you have it charged (indicated by his sword glowing), you can use it for a combo to push an opponent back to the other side of the screen. However Judgment has the longest cooldown time of any of his special moves so be wary of times when it is not charged. At maximum charge, the final hit of Judgment will cause a wall bounce. His Gamma special is the Relentless Pursuit. This is primarily a mixup tool. Pressing the Gamma button will cause Edge to dash forwards about the length of one screen. During this time press a regular attack button to cause one of three effects: pressing Light will cause Edge to perform a low slide kick, Medium will perform a two hit overhead slash, and Heavy will perform a wide sliding slash that can cause wall bounce. You can combo into his Super from the Medium (cancel on hit) and Heavy (with proper timing after the wall bounce) and the Light version can hit an opponent coming down from Edge's Super. Edge's strengths are his ability to rush an opponent down with proper use of Relentless Pursuit to mix them up and to stay at arm's length with Gathering Storm. Forward and Medium attack produces a fast overhead which can shake an opponent out of a crouch block but cannot be comboed out of. While Judgment makes a good anti-air, its long cooldown time can leave you stranded so use it wisely (if you think an opponent is coming in with something that wouldn't necessarily need an anti-air as a response, avoid cashing in Judgment). Edge's weakness is at breaking defense. While the follow-ups to Relentless Pursuit are good for mixup, they are unsafe on block and against a grappler such as Talos, this can be fatal. His other specials are not noteworthy enough to make them a threat when going up against a defensive foe so rely more on trying to mix up properly with Relentless Pursuit and his normal attacks. Punishing with Edge is fairly straightforward. If you don't need to hit-confirm, avoid doing so as damage scaling severely cripples his Super's damage output to the point that you would have been better just doing the Super by itself. Edge's most powerful punish combo is Gathering Storm, Final Judgment, Light Relentless Pursuit. His standard hit-confirm combo is crouching Light attack three times, Gathering Storm, Final Judgment, Light Relentless Pursuit. If you are in the corner and land the Super, you can follow up with Judgment instead of Light Relentless Pursuit for maximum damage (it will be at least level 2 due to hitting the Gathering Storm and then the Super). You need to walk forward a little in order to connect the Judgment on the corner. Matchups Main cast Edge Dauntless Chel Crow Crow is a positive match for Edge due to his reliance on traps. Crow players will typically throw traps out at range expecting jump-ins but the easy counter to this is Light Relentless Pursuit up close. In close expect them to employ invisibility but this too is a crutch against Edge and he can stay in close for the most part. If you are going to play up close against Crow, keep an eye on your Judgment charge as it is typically a catch-all while he's cloaked. Talos Talos can be a difficult match for Edge if played well. Due to his grapples, he can afford to risk a few hits in order to snare Edge in a grapple. He is easily punished for a missed grapple, however, so be prepared to bait these. On wakeup be wary if Talos is charging a grapple as you'll need to jump away (dashing back does not have enough invincible frames to prevent you from being grappled). Try to catch him with a Medium Relentless Pursuit if he is playing defensively waiting for a grapple. Vlad Vlad is another challenging character for Edge because of his solid frame advantage. If he charges in with his arms, the pushback from the attack makes it safe against Edge. Further more his uppercut can easily be delayed to the point where you have committed to an attack. Be wary and try to get him to whiff. Downloadable characters Revisions Below is a list of changes to the character from version to version. Alpha ' ' Alpha to Beta Beta to Retail Trivia * External links * References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters